


Старший брат советует

by quidork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidork/pseuds/quidork
Summary: Однажды утром Атсуму на телефон приходит страшное сообщение: «Я хочу покраситься в блонд».
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu





	Старший брат советует

**Author's Note:**

> работу также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10368674)

Атсуму насчитывает ровно три гудка – на четвёртый знакомый девичий голос приветствует его бодрым: «Алло» и замолкает в ожидании ответной реакции. Атсуму вздыхает. Атсуму открывает рот. И Атсуму взрывается возмущённым:  
— Нацу-чан, ты это, блин, серьёзно, что ли?!  
Не так он хотел начать этот разговор. Стоило проявить себя ответственным взрослым, подавить первые эмоции и, прежде чем звонить, подобрать ряд достойных аргументов. Нацу была одной из немногих, для кого его авторитет не был пустым звуком. Спасибо богам за разницу в возрасте и японский менталитет. Но расслабляться не стоило, Атсуму слишком хорошо знал семью Хинаты, чтобы надеяться удержать расположение Нацу к нему одними лишь цифрами. 

— Атсуму-сан… — от прошлой бодрости уже ни следа. — А я думала, вы поддержите меня. Ну, знаете, поймёте, — она капризно тянет гласные, и даже если Атсуму её не видит, то может представить хитро сощуренные глаза – ярко-карие, совсем как у брата. Но больше он на её уловки не купится. Ни за что. Слишком хорошо знает её лисью натуру.  
— Разве я могу поддержать тебя? — Он достойно выдерживает строгий тон, а зеркало напротив стола демонстрирует изломанное в муке выражение лица. — Ты же покушаешься на святое, Нацу-чан! Природа преподнесла вам с Шоё такой дар, ты не можешь им столь легкомысленно пренебрегать!  
Нацу на том конце драматично вздыхает.  
— Это всего лишь волосы, Атсуму-сан.   
— Но какие! Рыжие, яркие – глаз не оторвать, только и видишь, как люди оборачиваются вслед. А какие они мягкие! А ваши небольшие очаровательные кудряшки?  
— А-а-атсуму-сан! — Атсуму тут же замолкает, и прямо в ухо ему раздаётся измученный стон. — Я не намерена слушать оду любви к своему брату, а вы явно говорили не обо мне сейчас. — Упс. Подловила. Атсуму прижимает прохладную ладонь к чуть покрасневшим щекам. — Я вообще-то уже всё решила, но потом подумала, что было бы неплохо посоветоваться с человеком… опытным. Так сказать, узнать обо всех подводных камнях из первых уст, чтобы не остаться с дохлым цыплёнком на голове.

Атсуму закашливается и спешно отставляет стакан с водой в сторону. «Дохлый цыплёнок» звучит в его голове насмешливым – ещё подростковым – голосом Суны. Ну нет. Он точно не позволит Нацу пройти через тот же позор.

— Хорошо, — он смиренно сдаётся. Слишком самонадеянно думать, будто он может переубедить хоть кого-то с фамилией «Хината» на спине. — Тогда я могу позвонить своему парикмахеру, узнать, когда он свободен. Он уже много лет сильно меня выручает – как видишь, десятки обложек спортивных журналов всё ещё мои. — Атсуму довольно приосанивается. Самую малость. А затем в трубке раздаётся неуверенное:  
— М-м-м.  
— М-м-м? — передразнивает он её.  
Нацу отчего-то выдерживает паузу, чем усиливает нервозность Атсуму ещё сильнее. Что ещё? Неужели она уже что-то попыталась сделать сама?

— Вообще-то, я подумывала обратиться к Миве-сан.  
Атсуму заторможено моргает.  
— Мива-сан? — переспрашивает он.  
В этот раз Нацу не затягивает с ответом и произносит куда увереннее:   
— Да. Сестра Кагеямы Тобио. Она профессиональный парикмахер, и я видела примеры её работ – все очень классные. К тому же, её часто приглашают различные модные журналы. — Атсуму вдруг понимает, что она пытается его успокоить: боится отказать напрямую, не хочет обидеть. Он непроизвольно растягивает губы в небольшой улыбке. Хорошо, что Нацу его сейчас не видит – слишком довольный, она точно засмущалась бы до жути.

Атсуму изо всех сил сдерживает веселье в голосе и, мысленно отсчитав время для достойной драматичной паузы, произносит низким даже для него голосом:  
— Это что, предательство, Нацу-чан?  
На другом конце повисает подозрительная тишина – неужели испугалась? Он уже подумывает признать свою глупую шутку, как она вдруг бесстыдно передразнивает его:  
— Это что, детская ревность, Атсуму-сан?  
Вот чертовка. Атсуму скрещивает руки на груди – телефон на громкой связи, поза придаёт уверенности.  
— Не хочу ничего слышать от человека, который сначала подумал о Кагеямах, и только потом – о своей семье!  
Выпускники театральных вузов позавидовали бы той драматичности, что Атсуму нагнал в голосе, но выдержать серьёзный тон всё же не получается. Фырчит под самый конец фразы, а мягкое «семья», сорвавшееся с уст почти неосознанно, отдаёт знакомым теплом где-то под сердцем. Всё ещё немного сложно. Всё ещё самую малость не верится, что ему можно вот так – забрать их себе, самому стать частью этого счастья с привкусом солнца. Пульс бьётся чуть чаще, и Атсуму всё же делает глоток воды, промачивает пересохшее горло.

Нацу, надо отдать ей должное, если его сентиментальную запинку и заметила, никак её не прокомментировала. Невероятное чувство такта тоже, кажется, семейное. Атсуму откашливается, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину.  
— В любом случае, я своих секретов так просто не выдаю. — Он уже слышит, как она глубоко вздыхает, чтобы ему возразить, поэтому спешно добавляет: — Ты уже две недели совсем у нас не появляешься. Шоё скучает.

(И я, между прочим, тоже.)

— Ну эй, я не виновата. Вы же знаете, скоро открытие сезона, тренировки в самом разгаре. Я бы правда хотела!  
Что-то на фоне падает, она ойкает и бурчит невнятные извинения. Атсуму представляет, как она мерит шагами свою небольшую комнату, яростно взмахивает руками, даром, что никто не видит, и взъерошивает волосы – пока ещё рыжие. В сердце по-родному щемит.  
— Ну, раз правда хочешь, значит, точно найдёшь возможность, не так ли? — поддразнивает Атсуму. — А я тебе к тому моменту составлю подробный список уходовых средств со способами применения. Я полжизни их подбирал – ни один парикмахер лучше не посоветует. Договорились?  
Атсуму замолкает – терпеливо ждёт ответа, на самом деле надеясь только на положительный. Если не сможет, давить он, конечно, не станет, шутки это всё. У них с Шоё у самих времени перевести дух не бывает – он всё понимает. Нацу восходящая звезда, горит волейболом ничуть не меньше него самого или Шоё. Но всё же…  
— Ладно. — Атсуму готов поспорить – закатила глаза, но всё равно довольно улыбается. — Только потому что вы так просите! Подумать только, даже к шантажу прибегли.  
Атсуму смеётся – какое громкое слово «шантаж». Ну и пусть так, главное, чтобы заходила почаще.

— Шоё удар хватит, когда он увидит твои волосы.  
— Ну-у, вы же прикроете меня, Атсуму-сан? — И снова этот лисий тон. У кого только научилась?  
— Я подумаю. Смотря, как будешь себя вести.

(Конечно.  
Я ведь так люблю вас обоих.)


End file.
